


【安仓】永不停歇

by caira9898



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Top! Yasuda
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: 大仓没有惊异于安田的变化。这些变化有些是他促使的，大多数是安田自己的生成的。他爱安田的每一点变化，但其中不妨有一些会带给他意外的惊喜。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 10





	【安仓】永不停歇

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远爱歓喜の舞台，yasu近期短发造型我能吹一年  
> 朋友说他们系来了个安田教授，要不是毕业了绝对去选他的课哈哈哈  
> 标题是Nonstop，沉迷汉密尔顿醉生梦死我好快乐，依然是词不达意的瞎取名  
> 我再也不要写肉了呃，从来没有手感这么卡过，越写越自暴自弃：）  
> 轻微D/S预警

安田家与上次大仓光顾的时候相比又不一样了。  
  
这倒不是说大仓每次都清楚的记着他那奇形怪状的老虎雕像还有其他来自世界各地纪念品摆放的位置和顺序。祸因连线制工作和肆虐的病毒，大仓有相当一段时间没来连同光顾安田本人地光顾这个地方了。即便这么说，大仓也实在难以忽视从似乎有自我增殖能力的画布中溢出的大片情绪。名为安田的海洋哺乳动物在自己创造的熟悉水域里自在地移动着。  
  
到这里大仓不得不为过去不短的时间内将亲密接触多年的男友独自晾在家里做辩解：这好理解，病毒使然。他同时又得说明今天打破规矩造访的原因：这也容易，无非是安田改变的发型让他投给摄像机的眼神变得有如惊鸿一瞥，捕捉到的大仓瞬间被此征服。  
  
被观察的人毫不为观察者所动，把剩下的盘子放进水槽，随意在身上擦手——大仓迈着着急的步伐比约定时间跟早地到达目的地，安田没来得及收拾干净剩余的晚餐。他的居家服拢在一起化为鱼尾，仿佛顺着海波的幅度左右摇摆，不紧不慢，最终来到大仓身边。  
  
大仓意调侃安田，并不着急挑明来意，朝那些画框比划：“看来你有好好利用居家隔离这段时间。”  
  
安田，好脾气的安田并没有中这个显而易见的圈套。他接过大仓的帽子扣在变得繁忙的衣架上，从蓬松的头发到赤裸着的脚踝无一传达着这个人在家的舒适程度：“那么你显然是为了取笑我才专程跑这一趟的。”  
  
直到目前为止这都是双方颇为熟知的舞蹈：如何在交握住对方掌心手腕的同时前进后退，抬头低头，每一个姿势都契合着彼此的动作，方便任意一方更进一步。他们非常高效率地让事情朝着他们想要的方向上发展。不如说，安田非常高效率，乃至于他可以从“不失风度地迎接大仓”一刻不浪费地转换到“不伐热情地‘招待客人’”。具体表现是他顺利地缠上了大仓，用牙齿甚至舌头跟大仓再次、彻底的打了个招呼。  
  
“ヤスス还是一如既往的懂我。”大仓往安田嘴里咕哝着。挑衅的结果是嘴唇上不轻不重地撕咬，伤害的严重程度不及没有加湿器的室内产生的裂口。对方非但没有被警告惊吓，反而变本加厉的自给自足，颇有在走廊或者餐桌上就继续接下来活动的趋势。如果这个称呼仅是逆着安田鳞片划过的画笔，大仓明显的挑衅就是满盛颜料的刮刀，不合时宜的渗透至表皮之下。  
  
“你看起来兴致很高。”安田合理推断。  
  
大仓自顾自的跪下含他作为回答，熟悉的暖洋流包裹着安田。他一般顺着大仓的动作，可此刻他为大仓的积极感到困惑，手掌顺着大仓的头向后用力，直到对方不满的咬了他的手，一颗从发型开始都诉说着性的脑袋搁在安田和其他家具之间。对方看起来并不打算为自己反常的行为做任何辩解。  
  
“既然你这么不想说话，那不如接下来也不要说话了吧。”安田擅自做出了决定，指使背靠沙发的大仓。大仓仰望着恋人居高临下的姿态，角度转换使得笼罩在他身上的关于水的温润印象尽数蒸发，那优秀的眉骨切割出的阴影碰撞挤压的几何体将安田筑成一座雕像。冷静的花岗岩外衣掩盖的是更加炙热的岩浆；大仓即将目睹一座活火山的爆发。换做另一个时代国家，比如倘若他们在上个世纪末的洛杉矶巡演，观众眼神就能把他剥干净，再用口哨声揉按过他全身，安田则会回赠以歌声，其中流动的质感则是与对方登对的浓郁情绪。大仓也不例外；他是颤抖的庞贝，除了在震慑中等待自己将自己燃烧殆尽的火焰外别无他法。  
  
安田想了想又补充。“你可以尽可能的使用你的嘴。”  
  
“悉听尊便，”大仓吞咽，唾液艰难地滚过忽然干涩的喉咙。仅此一句已超出所被允许的范围，接下来等待他的就是就是惩罚了。大仓从安田明显的变化中感受到游戏的开始，就如同安田也同样明白：大仓破坏规则的行为通常只会带来一些无伤大雅的乐趣。  
  
众所周知，惩罚与毁灭从来都并非从一开始就剧烈可怕。安田的手从大仓前额滑下，在眼睑和睫毛的交界处停顿，再向下来到大仓的嘴唇，享受那富有弹性的触感。享受。是的，他开始享受大仓忠义，享受他身上同时存在的成熟与年轻赠与他的感官上丰硕的回赠。点缀着油漆味化工产品的手指尖在大仓无法拒绝的距离，年纪略轻的享乐主义者私下里更是没有回绝美味的理由。自然而然，他张口，舌头裹住了面前的诱惑。  
  
指甲油是泛着光的黑色，如同熟透的果子发酵熬出的糖，效果直冲大脑，残留在舌头上的都是甜腻的涩。大仓听过父母讲述的曾几何时小孩子将甘草当成不可多得的甜点，即便他本人厌糖，此刻他也比任何时候都能理解这种代替品的美味。一种习得的爱好。他试想一开始就能适应的人肯定不在多数。他自己就是后天起始，化学毒素就这么顺着每一刻一毫连接着他和安田的注视深入骨髓，启动效应刻下的快乐让他食髓知味。  
  
换言之，安田仅仅只用一根手指就让他彻底硬了。  
  
他就这么放弃了、更准确的是丧失了、主动权和对事态的理解，等反应过来后身下衣服早已被脱得干净，安田则按着他的膝盖给他口交，洗旧了的布料顺着他的动作在地上铺成一片水纹。大仓不受控制地收紧手指，却没能如愿把握住控制安田动作的头发，指甲划过头皮和削剪过的头发茬子。一片灰黑色里一块不那么老旧的疤痕带来的空白越发明显了。大仓脑子混混沌沌的，还分不出神深入思考，安田就笑了一下似的口腔中的气流一进一出，施加在尖端的吸力彻底按上了大仓思维的终止键。安田惯用的法子，反倒让在大仓摸着天堂大门时踏实了起来。  
这一切对于安田和大仓来说仅是序章，第一块火石砸在地表的闷响，安田不会这么快放过大仓。正当安田准备再进一步，从后面托住大仓的左手食指却被滑腻湿软包裹，不知道从哪个顺手的角落里摸出的润滑液没能如同他想象一般的派上用场。  
  
他该意料到的。从进门开始迫不及待的就是大仓。  
  
“你笑什么？”大仓因对方动作停止的不解被迫切的渴望烤化，抬起腿摩挲着对方。  
  
令大仓不满的是，安田接住的是他的腿而非他的问题。 他们催促对方的方式早就脱离口舌震动，放在往常仅于一次触碰，一个眼神便完成了。与此相比，安田的“不解风情”与今晚的被打乱的节奏同时让大仓久违地对接下来的动作不知所措。他忘了的是从他指出了今晚与平时的区别开始安田就没打算再依照“被适应”的节奏进行下去，从更根本上来说，他忘记了吸引他来的是安田的变化本身，比如说被对方剃掉的头发。  
  
通常大仓才是被称作为我行我素的那个。这并不代表安田不会在恼人的时刻用更加恼人的手上动作缓慢折磨大仓，配合着绵长的进出的有序地在大仓体内编织疯狂。他长裙的布料挡在他们的身体之间，使大仓完全看不见两人交合处的动作，皮肤也因此变成了更加敏感的器官。被剥夺感官对于大仓来说是新奇的体验——两个年幼时就了解对方底细的人彼此都没有什么好隐藏的。大仓被迫全心全意的感受安田。也好，为什么不呢？他想，闭上眼睛，全心全意地准备沉沦于名为安田的汪洋。  
可惜今晚对方没有一点打算如他所愿：“看我。”  
  
安田撑在他身上，腾出一只手背推自己深色的眼镜。好的，好的。大仓服从他口头上的命令，却被安田刺激的不愿放弃与对方的强权游戏：停止找寻安田身上与往常的相似之处。他干脆地解开扯掉了他们身体之间的阻拦物。  
  
这没完全能达到他的目的。安田太瘦了，这具身体流失的体积让他的棱角更加明显，即便呈现出熟悉的轮廓也难免让大仓感到陌生。他调整自己的动作，有些变扭地在安田身上用一路亲吻向下再向下，来到肉眼不可见的脐环穿孔处。安田不在家里完整佩戴所有饰物，就像他也有嫌烦遗弃耳环的早晨。但那个疤痕，就像许多其他的疤痕一样，不会就此消失。他将嘴唇覆盖在上面。  
  
安田不知是有意或是无意地误解他的动作，就像他今晚一直做的那样：“小忠这么着急的话先去一次怎么样？”  
  
他虽然是和善的建议语气，肢体动作却丝毫没有妥协的。比起平时他和大仓的步伐，今天他过于执着于大仓的快乐，强硬的让大仓应接不暇。  
  
“不要，一起嘛。”大仓依旧试探着安田的边缘。他这次甚至上了手，将安田拉下来封锁住对方发出指令的嘴。他终于不光满足于他热爱的游戏，这是一场变得正式的抗议。  
  
安田当然没有听他的，但他好歹终于进入了正题。在安田章大进入他的时候大仓忠义前所未闻地变得完整，快感与早在今日两人相遇前就累计的情欲一同化作欢愉的喊叫。安田变调的节奏把大仓高高抛起同时又叫他分不清坠落的界线。大仓只能将注意力放在黑色的耳扩之上。黑色，他怎么才意识到呢？安田早在他不知不觉中就毒害了他，叫他为对方的变化欣喜雀跃，连带双腿之间的小兄弟一起庆祝。  
  
“专注。”  
  
大仓也做不了别的了。他攀登在狭窄的墙壁上，紧绷着自己全身的肌肉，到松懈前都尚未发现自己紧绷着自己。但他的防御都是徒然的。这不是他们练习过的策略游戏，安田擅自决定的战略变化使快感从四面八方攻击他，防不胜防，而大仓不久便毫无悬念地最终被安田推过边缘。急速的坠落感让大仓尖叫出最简短的情话和这么多年来唯一的安全词。  
  
“……章大！”

  


“忠义？”安田缓慢地撸动大仓，帮助他平稳的降落回地面。大陆在他们身下冷却、成型、扩张，覆盖住他们彼此。  
  
大仓还没回过神来。刚刚是不是做的过分了？安田不禁有些担心。他的手指梳着大仓的头发，他半个人贴在他身上，肢体接触带来的黏腻感反倒增加了两人的亲密。安田回味着方才的性爱无声发笑：即便他们已经稳步迈入中年，大仓身上的可爱之处丝毫没有减少。  
  
“小忠，小忠，”他轻声叫着男友，试图把身边人的意识从远方召回来，以至于大仓聚焦的眼睛里第一个倒映出的便是这幅占据了他所有心神的面孔。  
  
一个认知如高潮一般猛烈的击中了他。  
  
“安，”大仓捧着他的脸将亲吻落在他额拖上。安田坦然地趴在他胸前，被皱褶簇拥的双眼与他们在大仓的、安田的所有旧居里时的模样重叠了起来，一如既往地盛满了大仓的倒影。岁月唯独从安田身上穿堂而过，要不就是时光嘉奖才华和善心，只在小个子的男人面前不呈线性，如同对方的逻辑一样曲里拐弯，跳跃频繁，捉摸不透去向。  
  
也不完全如此。一些非常具有节点性的痕迹还是由着安田自己的决定留在了他身上。像是闪闪发光的脐钉和越发彰显着自己存在感的耳扩，可以掌控的疼痛昭示着他青梅竹马的自控力。  
  
大仓没有惊异于安田的变化。这些变化有些是他促使的，大多数是安田自己的生成的。他爱安田的每一点变化也珍惜每一个习惯，但其中不妨有一些会带给他意外的惊喜。  
  
还有一点大仓是不会当着安田面承认的。拜托，他是个三十多岁的男人，他至少要在心里给自己留这点面子。他没理由骗自己就是了：在这么多年他习惯了的事之中，安田的形状还有操到他翻白眼的大小和技巧也是其中之一。

  


“什么？”大仓的手还在安田耳边，他陷入沉思时动作也停止了，忘记安田还在等待一个回答。他松开了手，安田低头顺势在他喉结上留下一个亲吻。  
  
他摇了摇头，在安田挑起眉毛同时将亲吻之处换成他的嘴唇，将思考的结论换成低沉的撒娇：“别欺负我了。”  
  
“好不好意思，明明才说过自己都三十代了。”安田笑他，却仍然不打算放过他。  
  
“虽然只是换了个发型而已，”安田抓了抓头发，“你是不是不习惯我这个造型？”他意有所指，手掌停留在刚刚被大仓抓疼的位置。黑发遮掩不住的头皮上略微凸起了红色的抓痕。  
  
“啊？”大仓似乎对于安田的暗示置若罔闻，“你最近换发型了？完全看不出来。”几根手指却已经行动起来，揉按着那几道痕迹。  
  
装傻的大仓成功逗笑了安田：“你真的很适合虚张声势，有人告诉过吗？”  
  
大仓继续他浮夸的表现“我吗？我可以理解为你在夸我的演技有所提升吗？”  
  
年长的男人把脸迈进恋人体侧爽朗地嘲笑他。  
  
“别笑了，好痒。”大仓抗议地推推他。他也就只是手上做做动作而已，一点力气都没有使。  
  
大仓转移话题，到最后也没有说实话。安田没有藏匿在裙摆下。安田用服饰，用耳环，用或长或短的头发和被称为过于多的颜色装点自己，所有主动与被动的改变都是他本人。这个人从没变过。  
  
安田被他蹭的抵挡不住，拇指反复抚摸着他的颧骨回答：“我也爱你，行了吧？”  
  
大仓哼了一声权当回答，拗不过安田非要以吻做无言的答复。这一举动实属多余。毕竟每一支植物抽芽落叶腐败和每一次潮汐起伏都不曾使他质疑安田，于安田来说也理应如此：从他们相遇开始，安田便一直是他爱着的模样。  
  
END


End file.
